Blind Love
by Ludwig von Beethoven
Summary: A love story between Leah and a newcomer to town. He has his own agenda, but will he put it aside to find love with this spunky werewolf? Will she accept him? Read to find out. Rated M just in case. LeahxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is about a char I came up with a few months ago whom I've grown into a fairly 3-dimensional character and his relationship with a certain spunky werewolf. This is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate any criticism and help you can offer. Thanks :D

* * *

**Blind Love**

I Like My Wolf Cooked Rare 

I rubbed the top of my walking stick anxiously as I got off the plane to the small town of Forks and walked away from the terminal towards the exit. I had no luggage, no possessions. I was here on a purely official function. Shaking my head as I walked, I remembered the conversation I had had with Aro not a few short days ago. "Bring one back alive…" I muttered to myself in dismay as I curled my upper lip. How dare he! Use my talents for something as superficial as kidnapping for his sick experiments. Deep in thought, I had forgotten to reach out and walked straight into a wall.

I sighed. The gig was up, everyone around me know walked more cautiously and with louder footfalls, and one person even made a point of trying to come and pick me up, though I swiftly put the thought in his mind that he had other things to be doing.

Straightening my clothing, I got up and reached out once more with my mind to get the lay of the land. I got a snapshot of the building, the people, everything…. I grinned to myself as I always did whenever I got to use my own little gift. I had been born blind, and so I took great pleasure in the irony of being able to see beyond what even other immortals can. I laughed a little and moved a little more quickly, tapping my walking stick out in front of me to make sure I didn't hit the stray bag… It's a pity… Wilelm would have loved planes…

I smiled at the stray though of my younger brother and cleared my head as I reached the outside. Waiting for me was an old friend with whom I still had a pleasant relationship. Carlisle was next to me in seconds, helping me into his car.

"Well Gehirn, it's been nearly a decade! How have you been?" Said Carlisle, always the one to initiate our communications. He slid into the drivers seat and took off.

"Same as always, my old friend. Getting what work I can done while fulfilling my commitments to a certain individual we both know all too well." We shared a laugh and I instinctively muttered a small Shmah. While we both came from different backgrounds, we shared a common belief in god and the existence of the human soul. "How are Esme and the children?" I asked to change the subject.

"They are well… Edward found his mate finally, and had a child with her before she was turned… But of course you know that." Carlisle's voice seemed more hostile as he said this. I could envision the man frowning.

I had heard about the infamous child of Edward and Bella Cullen. This Reneesme, whom this clan had almost died for. I knew her all too well…

The rest of the car ride passed. in silence.

I reached out with my mind and tasted the flavor of my surroundings. The forest… They're house… The people inside of it… It made quite a unique picture in my head. As I got out of the car and grabbed my walking stick I started strolling towards the Cullen's house. As I did so, I heard shouting in the house about something or another having to do with a Jacob. The door burst open and I came face to face with a woman.

For one moment it felt as if I could see. My mind went out and brushed hers with an alarming amount of familiarity. I didn't know this woman, and yet in one moment, I knew everything about her. "Leah… What a nice name… Reminds me of my mother…"

Then the most curious thing happened.

She kissed me.

On the lips.

She broke off and panted "No… no no no… I did not just imprint on a bloodsucker…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long Friday.**

**Leah's PoV**

I stood stunned looking at the man before me. Before I had kissed him, there had been a sensation. As if a cool presence had been lain over her brain. It wasn't uncomfortable… Quite the contrary it was really nice. It was like standing under a mist machine during a hot day. Of course I realized what had happened…

This… Leech.

I had fallen for him, hard. As I stared into his milky white eyes, I felt a tugging at heart and my chest started to ache. Although I could tell that he couldn't see, he stared back at me and smiled reassuringly. I felt as though… I felt like there was something surrounding me, and that that presence in my head… That cool sensation at the back of my skull was him.

I gasped for air and pushed away from him in a feeble attempt to deny what had just happened. "Are... Are you the one in my head?" I gasped with small pants between. Damn that man could kiss…

He smiled back at me and bowed slightly and said, "I apologize, but I fear that my mind simply reacted. It is not everyday I find a beautiful woman smashing into me and then kissing me, let alone me feeling in the mood to reciprocate." He seemed almost normal as he said that. So much like a man with a sharp sense of humor and a caring personality. I felt myself unconsciously take a step forward before turning my back on him and clutching my chest. _Damn it! _I thought… _I can't fight this… _I heard a voice in my head. One that was silky and comforting. _You don't have to. I do not fully understand what has yet happened, but I assure it is a phenomenon I am in full support of exploring with you._

It was him! Inside my head! That leech was inside my head! _Leave me alone!_ I shouted at him in my mind as I said it aloud and ran as fast as I could.

I ran as fast as I could away from that house and phased in mid leap off the porch. I ran and ran, not wanting to think or alert any of my pack mates of what was going on….

It was going to be a long Friday.

**Gehirn's PoV**

I sensed a strange change in the woman who my mind was attached to. It was uncomfortable… Completely unknown… Bestial… It was I was within the mind of a "Wolf?" I asked aloud. I reached out with my mind to the immediate area and turned to Carlisle snapping, "What is going on here! Carlisle who was that? And why does this mater so much to me!?" I was shouting and then I detected another entity on the edge of my awareness… Another wolf? It came charging towards me and before I could do anything, a man came flying out of the woods and landed on me with his hands around my throat.

I changed that quickly.

Reaching out with my mind, I removed him from my body and his mind obeyed. He got off of me, looking at his own hands is if betrayed. "Don't feel bad, boy, It's me stopping you, not your traitorous hands." I smiled and dusted myself off and commanded him to answer me. "Who are you, and why did you try to kill me?"

The man was suddenly calm, as I commanded him to be, and answered, "My sister has imprinted on you. That means she loves you… I won't let my sister love a bloodsucker!" He tried to lung towards me again but I swiftly gained control of his mind once more and commanded him to heel like a dog… Ironic, if he was a wolf like his sister…

From behind me, Carlisle sighed and said "Gehrin, why don't you come in and I'll call Jacob… We'll explain things."

Gehirn smiled at the thought that came to his head, for it wasn't his. "It's going to be a long Friday." I quoted…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there!

I'm glad you're all reading my story, and hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's primarily from Gehirn's point of view and explains some of his history, including his power and why he has it. He also learns a bit about our favorite human-turned-vampire and has a conversation with her about imprinting :D

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Histories, Explanations, and Werewolves**

**Gehirn's PoV**

Time seemed irrelevant to me as I sat there in the Cullen's living room waiting for a man named Jacob to arrive… It felt as if the time I spent away from her didn't mater, so why even bother acknowledging it's existence… It was a strange feeling, one that both frightened and encouraged me.

Anyone who knew me knew that I was a man who liked answers. I wasn't a mystery kind of person. I learned what I needed to know and then discarded what was no longer relebent. Suddenly though, I was full of questions. Why were things the way they were? Why did I fall in love in the space of exactly 1.4356 seconds? Who was this Leah? What is Imprinting? I was damn well going to find out…

When I heard the footfalls of a woman next to me I jolted in my seat. I hadn't seen her coming. She hadn't appeared in my vision… It was unnerving… It was like there was a hole in my vision where she should normally be. "Hello?" I said aloud.

I felt a hand lay gently on my shoulder and glanced around blindly. "Hey. My name's Bella. Who are you?" I felt the whoosh of air as her hand jutted forward to take mine in a handshake. I smiled lightly still a bit nervous. Who was this immortal who was immune to both my vision and mind control? "Well hello Bella. My name is Gehirn von Zerfall. May I say, my dear, that it is rude to sneak up on a blind man?" She sucked in some air and said "But… I… I thought we couldn't have things like blindness?"

I laughed harshly and said, "I was born blind in my past life. When I was turned, my injured eyes never were fixed. Irony was my friend that day, however, and I got a new form of sight." I tapped my forehead. "I, my dear, can see more than you can now. I see in three dimensions all around me. And the more familiar I am with my surroundings, the farther I can see. I also gained the second hand power of being able to…" I sighed looking for the right word. "Influence anyone I can see. And usually, I can see anyone around me… Except for you… Do you mind telling me why that is, my dear Bella?"

She laughed and said, "I can't be affected by any power that targets the mind. I also can spread that shield to wrap around others." I smiled "Ah." With that small statement I let conversation drift away and was content to continue sitting in my chair until this Jacob arrived. I was even more surprised when this Bella reengaged in conversation.

"So… Leah imprinted on you?"

I coughed in surprise and said "How do you know about that?"

She seemed to find my statement entertaining. "Let me see if I can answer that… Alright… Well to start off, my best friend is a werewolf so I know about imprinting… Second, my daughter is the object of that very same best friend's imprint… Third, I've been watching the way you've been acting, and it's fairly apparent you're in love with her, and since you've only met her for the first time, I'm assuming she imprinted on you."

My mouth was ajar and I started to protest. She had a daughter? She had sat there watching me? And I hadn't noticed? And then my mind, which was not working as well as it usually, does, caught up with what I was hearing and I realized what I was hearing. I calmed myself down so I could ask her more questions with an even leveled voice. "So what is imprinting?" I smiled as I asked her, throwing in some natural charisma for good measure. "Well… Imprinting is… How do I explain this…"

I heard her get up and pace. "Well Imprinting is when a werewolf finds a mate. Something in them see's something in their potential mate that makes them go crazy. In your case, you are now the center of Leah's universe, and vice-versa. Sh-"

Bella was cut off as someone else entered the room.

This person I could read and control. The only reason I hadn't detected him was because of how engrossed I was by what Bella was saying. I smiled and got up saying "You must be Jacob." I said with a smile. He looked strange in my vision and said "Yeah… I'm Jacob…. You must be the Leech Leah imprinted on…" I could sense him about to launch into a huge explanation and said "Listen… I don't need to know about you're strange, apparently life altering wolf mating experience…"

Jacob broke into laughter and said "Well then what do you want to know?"

I smiled.

"How to get Leah."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there readers

I wrote this chapter as quicky, so I apologize for it's brevity. It's mainly filler to get Leah and Gehirn back in the same square mile :P

Thanks for the reviews, they've all been positive and have kept my day's fairly cheery.

Ludwig

* * *

**A Comforting Presence**

**Leah's PoV**

I ran as fast as I knew how to run. Even as I did, I felt like I needed to phase back and sob. I was running away from him…

For god's sake, I didn't even know his name! I had fallen in love with a man whose name I didn't even know! I knew nothing about him, other then he was a bloodsucker, and apparently my wolf senses loved him. I stopped as I looked over a cliff at the ocean. It was quite calming being able to sit their and envision a different reality…

I closed my eyes and could see the sun setting, a nice breeze blowing through my hair… And beautiful, cold, perfect arms encircling me… Oh god, I really have gone over the edge.

_ Heya Leah… _ Oh god, how was I going to tell Seth… _Well I kinda know already, Leah… And… Well…_ I started to get irritated as I responded

_What?_

_I kinda tried to kill him…_

At that statement I flew off the handle and started running back towards the Cullen's place.

_You what!?_

He laughed nervously in my head saying

_Well I… Umm I head what you were thinking and got mad… but then he just moved me off of him! And he didn't even do it, he made me do it myself! He was just like… I can't even explain it Leah._

I got even angrier as I imagined my little shit of a brother strangling that beautiful, godly, gor-

_Stop thinking like that!_ I heard him scream.

I smiled and decided to have a little enjoyment at his expense.

As I ran back towards the house, I imagined kissing him… feelings those delicious lips not only on my mouth but drifting towards the rest of my body. I imaged staring into those milky white eyes as we-

_Enough! I get the message!_

I sensed him withdraw and I could tell he had phased leaving me alone.. Great timing, as I felt a comforting cold presence settle in the back of my skull just as he did.

**Gehirn's PoV**

As Jacob and I talked about Leah and werewolves, I reached out with my mind and tried to locate her… In no time I fell into her thoughts with still alarming familiarity… I grinned in my seat and decided to let her think she was still alone… And then she talked to me.

_I know you're there._

I laughed aloud and stood up, staring out into the direction I knew she was. I could distantly hear Jacob asking me what the hell I was doing, and waved him away as I concentrated on forming an image of Leah in my head. It came into being in no time… She was a wolf… A beautiful gray wolf…

_Are you going to answer me, or are you going to pretend like you're not there, fang-boy?_

_ Fang-boy?_ I asked, entertained.

_You know… Cuz' you're a vampire…_

I laughed into her mind as I said _I would have you know, my dear, that none of my kind have fangs, so therefore your nickname is inappropriate._

I felt her blush in embarrassment before filling with what I assume is irritation at feeling embarrassed.

_Just get out of my head, I want to be alone_

_Ah, but my dear, then why are you heading towards me location…_

It was a long time before she answered… I felt her continue to run, and I felt her looking for an answer that would, in her words, 'shut me up'.

_Because… Because I love you._

_If I wasn't already dead, I would have sworn that my heart stopped beating._


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello :D

Busy weekend, had to write a paper on music in the third reich, so there you are.

I borrow a wee bit from another author on this forum, vamp2thecore, in the scenery where Gehirn takes Leah]

Keep reading, reviewing, and, above all, enjoying this tale of blind love.

* * *

**A Little Nibble**

**Gerin's PoV**

While the largest part of me rejoiced at the words I had heard in my head, a deep part of me, one I hadn't let loose in centuries, cried out in primal pain… It hadn't heard those words in over 700 years… Anna... I shook my head to prevent myself from dwelling on the past and let my hand take the black bowler of my head…

_Excuse me?_

I asked in full curiosity.

_You heard me…_

I laughed aloud as she struggled for my name. Just as I did, she stopped outside and I walked out to greet her. I had to stop a moment to absorb her…

She was beautiful, a goddess. Shortly cropped raven hair brushed her neck, which had a beautiful olive tone. Her face was not round, but not too angular… It was natural. Her bottom lip was slightly larger then her top one, and trembled as she saw me. Her eyes flashed dangerously and the part of me that I often called my lizard brain started to kick into high gear in anticipation. Her nose was straight, and slightly turned up at the end. The rest of her body was lean, muscled, and equally as beautiful as her face. She was about a foot shorter then me, and I found the idea of tucking her against my body and letting her sleep in my arms an appealing one... Strange where your mind leads you when you let it wander.

All this I absorbed in a moment, and then she hurled herself into my arms as we embraced again. I let my lips crush against hers, savoring her sweet taste… The warmth of her body felt pleasant and alien against my ice cold one… It was like feeling the sun, without dyeing from being to close to it. My tongue glided out to drift between hers, and just when I sensed she was going to let it enter someone coughed behind us. I was alerted that Jacob was in the doorway watching us. I disengaged the kiss slowly, nibbling on her lips once… Twice… And then holding her in my arms. I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled before my mind whispered to hers:

_Gehirn… My name is Gehirn._

**Leah's PoV**

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I felt my body hum. It was strange feeling a body so cold and yet so soothing. I pushed back from him in embarrassment when I saw Jacob, only to be caught and pulled back against his chest. Gehirn… What a nice name. It was German, a language I didn't happen too be to keen on, but that when applied to this man gave him an aura of suaveness and mystery.

_Gehirn… Ummm… will you let me go so that my Alpha doesn't rip off your head._

Gehirn laughed aloud and simply picked me up and carried my into the house, before sitting back down and depositing me on his lap. I once again tried to get up, but he pulled me back down and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. The show of possessiveness sent a shiver down my spine as I let myself cuddle into him. God he smelled nice... Like the peppermint tea Dad used to make before he died... "Jacob, you don't mind do you? I mean after all, you want Leah to be happy." Gehirn had a smug, knowing smile on his face… An expression that on any other man would have irritated me, but on him drove me wild.

I did something I never expected.

I nibbled on the corner of his mouth.

Not kissed…

Nibbled.

I assume that's what broke his self control as he grabbed me again and before I could protest, we were flying at miles per hour until we were at the top of a mountain. It struck me as he lay me down on a patch of grass and lay down to join me… Why his eyes were milky white and why he seemed to stare of into nothing, and yet know where everything is.

Gehirn was a blind vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there everyone

I had a lot of free time so I took my time with this chapter, and let all my schmaltzy, romantic, over-the-top, heart-throb descriptions rip themselves out of my brain :D

I owe a lot of the greatness of this chapter to my soundtrack, which for this story was Mozart's Fantasy in D-minor. Whether or not you are a regular listener of classical music, check it out.

Thanks again for reading

Ludwig

* * *

**Gehirn's PoV**

I do not know how long we lay there, her hand in mine, us laying under the sun, and talking about the past. It was strange. As I lay there, there was a tugging at my heart. I felt like I needed to vomit. My chest ached in a way I didn't know possible. It was as if my heart had been covered in the ice that my skin obviously felt like. And know that ice was cracking slowly, leaving my heart open to the elements, and aching like an unused muscle being used after years of neglect. This woman… She was becoming infinitely dear to me, and I do not know how to tell her that I am here to kidnap her and drag her to Volterra…

To be bred…

I shook of the thought as she turned to me and stroked my face softly and said "Gehirn… How old are you?" I laughed at the question and said "Well… It is hard to say… I was born in what is now northern Germany around the 1100's." I smiled at her shocked expression. Laughing I said "I was a young Jewish lad when a man knocked on our door and dragged my parents out screaming to be burnt on the stake… I was spared due to my… Ailment…" I laughed harshly and touched my eyes forlornly.

"When my thirtieth winter passed, a group of men came through my village… One of the men's names was Aro… He spent some time with me in my cabin, since no one else in my village would allow him in. I, of course, had no way of seeing what he was. I heard whispering, and Aro said the most unexpected of things. 'Tell me, Gehirn… What do you think of immortality.' I remember laughing and saying that it was a false promise, but one that I would embrace if I could… My experience with my parents left my scarred for many centuries. Then before I could recognize what was happening, my neck was jerked to the side and a burning sensation entered my veins…"

I sighed and rubbed my neck once again with my free hand saying "I was reborn as you see me now…. A man who will never be accepted anywhere for who he is, both as a creature and as an individual… One who can see into the very minds of those around him… And yet loneliness was a constant companion for me… I spent some time with the Volturi, as one of Aro's personal guards… I grew tired of that life around the 1700's and went to study with an intriguing young man named Ludwig von Beethoven."

I shook my head "Charming fellow, but a bit rough when it came to people who didn't understand him. I was his friend his entire life, and he never once questioned my existence and never-changing appearance. His music, and my dedication to a new art, has been what has kept me sane and… fulfilled these last 300 years…"

I laughed cheerfully in spite of the gravity of the moment and said "Now that we have my boring autobiography out of the way, tell me about you, Hasi."

**Leah's PoV**

I closed my eyes as I listened to the lyrical sound of his voice. It was soothing. Then he started talking about his life and I felt my heart break as he told his story… The poor man. He had had to sit and not even see… but listen as his parents were dragged out of his house, paraded through the streets, and burned… And then his introduction into the world in which he know lived… I cried slightly, and wiped my tears as I said "I won't bore with my story... It's nowhere near as interesting. I was just a normal girl, whose cousin her ass of a boyfriend imprinted and ran away with. My dad died recently, we just almost killed a bunch of vamps, and I just imprinted on a sexy german psychic... my life in a nut shell."

My father had died, maybe not as gruesomely, but just as unceremoniously, and I had been dragged into this new world without knowing what was going on. I leaned up over him, looking into his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him lightly and then cuddled into his chest. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. He was really incredible. Although he was much taller then me, it felt as though I was made for him, and that our bodies had been molded to fit perfectly. His chest rose and fell with what I knew were fake breaths just to reassure me, and his face was fixed in what I called his 'thinking look'. It looked as though he was deep in thought, all though I knew that he was simply seeing beyond what my eyes saw, to a world that I knew must be vivid in ways I couldn't imagine. As silence started to permeate the mountain top, I longed to hear his voice again, so I striked up conversation.

"Gehirn, what is Hasi? You've called me that the last three times you've talked about me." He smiled and laughed a little, the vibration in his chest rumbling through my body. "Well… Hasi is… The literal translation is rabbit, however it is a love name often used between lovers in Germany. It implies a certain amount of affection, familiarity, and permanence to a relationship." I smiled at his explanation and responded "You know, I was never big on German, but I don't think I mind the language so much when you speak it."

That statement made him laugh again and I swear to god, that I felt at that moment that my entire existence seemed to be complete; there was nothing that could ruin it.

Then Gehirn got up suddenly and looked panicked. I saw why, when in a couple moments, five figures walked over the ledge.

My pack was here to get in the way... Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone

So school's started up again for me, which means less frequent posts.

Anyway, I'm going to take a suggestion from a friend of mine, and for each chapter share with you a song I was listening to when I wrote it.

I was listening to the tenor Fritz Wunderlich sing An Die Musik by Schubert.

Once again, you don't need to be a classical fan to enjoy this.

Keep reading, I hope you enjoy

-Ludwig

P.S. I do not own the rights to anything in this story except for maybe Gehirn... But that's iffy :P

* * *

**Leah's PoV**

I felt a rage build up in me as they started walking towards us. How dare they! This was my moment! My time with Gehirn! I didn't bother Jacob when he was with Nessie, so why was he sending his stogies to get me? I stomped my foot with frustration and cracked my knuckled. It wasn't fair! I heard Gehirn laugh behind me and turned to him with an irritated expression glued to my face.

"Sorry Hasi, it's just that… Well their thoughts are very entertaining. They don't know if they should come any closer… You see, the younger one, Seth I believe his name was, told them about my gift, and they're nervous about how close they can get before I can control them." He laughed again and I turned to see nervous expressions on their faces.

I paused when I took the time to look at Sam. His face was frozen in a look I knew all too well. Sam was not a person who was scared easily, and scared even less easily since he became a werewolf. And yet on his face, there was a look of pure fear when he looked at Gehirn. I reached out without looking and grabbed Gehirn's hand and smiled daggers at Sam as yelled "Why don't you come over boys. I won't bite… Neither will you, right hun?" I asked Gehirn, letting my voice drip with honey. I saw Sam bristle, and a louder burst of whispers from behind him. Sam barked back at them "Shut up!"

They did just that.

As I started to think about ways to make Sam as uncomfortable as possible, I imagined doing something quite… un-lady like involving Gehirn… I threw that thought away. Somehow, I didn't think Gehirn would go for it. Instead, I thought to Gehirn _"Come on, Hun, lets make him a bit uncomfortable."_

Gehirn caught on quickly, and twirled me into his arms as he called out "Yes, why don't you come join us. After all, any friends of Leah, are friends of mine." The statement seemed to do the job, as Sam started striding slowly and purposefully towards us, while the other four "Wolves" followed him like little dogs with their tails tucked between their legs. I leaned back into Gehirn's frame… God I needed the support he offered right now.

**Gehirn's PoV**

My little Hasi was turning out to have quite the devious little mind. I knew from her thoughts that the man leading the entourage was her ex-boyfriend. I let out a small hiss as Leah leaned back against me and Sam's eyes bugged. A part of me grew greatly possessive, and demanded that I show my dominance to the other male… But then I was reminded that he too was imprinted to a female, who was not my Hasi. It was a strange feeling. A primitive one. I guess this wolf concept went both ways. I was going to have to become accustomed to this…

As this Sam reached us, he maintained a distance of about fiver feet. He was shorter then I was, but more broadly built. He wore only faded short-jeans and a grimace. I smiled and settled into his mind… I did a routine sweep, and then some digging, and then asked both aloud and into his mind "Well, what reason do you have to come and disturb us, Samuel?" He frowned at me being in his head and calling him by a name that he found irritating. I could feel Leah grinning as she felt my satisfaction.

Before Leah could burst out laughing, however, Sam grimaced and walked up saying "Jacob need to speak to Leah about her role in the pack." He grabbed Leah by the wrist and attempted to drag her away from me.

I went into auto pilot. I grabbed the reigns of control of Sam and his lackeys simultaneously. I concentrated for less then a second, and then they were chocking themselves. Their hands shot up and covered their necks tightly and their faces looked both shocked and frightened. I leaned down next to Sam and smiled sinisterly… I was about to let it continue, when I felt Leah. She laid her hand on my shoulder and whispered "Gehirn… Let them go… Please…" I grimaced and removed my influence from their minds.

As their arms went limp and they gasped in breath, I punched Sam once in the face for good measure saying "Don't you ever touch her again unless she gives you express permission. It is not how a gentleman treat a lady, and you should take that advice from a man who's been around a lot longer then you." I heaved myself up and walked away from Sam. I reached out with my senses farther then my immediate surroundings … There were more of those beasts in the clearing near the mountain…

They were going to try to take my Leah from me…

I cracked the knuckled of both my hands in preperation… No one took what was mine.

**Leah's PoV**

**  
**I was left staring after Gehirn as he walked away from the near murder he had committed against people who I had known my whole life. Looking at his cruel efficiency… The ruthless way he made his threats… The fact that when he made his suggestion, he did so without anger, only calculated menace… I saw for the first time the kind of person that Gehirn's history had made him… The kind of person Aro would salivate at the chance of getting his hands on, and who my people would despise…

I saw him tense for something, and walked up beside him. I leaned against his shoulder and took his hand in mine.

His past had made him into a monster

I needed to make his future into that of a good man.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone

Still glad your reading, been busy with school, but hope to update soon.

My inspiration for this piece was "This Nearly was Mine" from South PAcific.

Ludwig

P.S. I do not own anything in this story except for Gehirn... But thats iffy

* * *

**Gehirn's PoV**

I felt Leah's dainty hand take mine. I spent the time needed to calm down feeling that hand. It was hot in mine, hotter then any living thing I'd ever touched. Her fingers had light calluses on the tips, suggesting that only now was she starting to use her fingers in a productive way. Her nails were shortly trimmed, and were smooth to my touch. The back of her hand was the real treat. It felt creamy and smooth, as though I was holding an exquisite silk.

As I went down this list, my mind started calming down, and I took a deep breath. I turned to her and embraced her whispering "Hasi, are you alright? I did not mean to frighten you…"

She laughed and kissed my lips lightly saying "Now Gehirn, you know better then to think something like that would frighten me. I just have to get used to the fact that I don't have to kick their buts anymore now that I have you." She laughed playfully once again, but I could feel her fear once inside her head. I stroked her cheek once with the back of my hand and she leaned into the stroke like a cat. "Go say sorry, hun, I'll make it worth your while." She said as she placed another kiss on my lips. I sighed lightly and turned back towards Sam.

He was on one knee, attempting to soothe his almost crushed windpipe as well as get over the traumatic trauma of almost killing himself. I walked towards him slowly, aware of the fact that he would attack me if I tried anything to drastic. "Samuel-" I said to him aloud, so as to not disturb him "-I apologize for my actions toward you. I am sure that as another man who is equally bound to a mate, you understand how… difficult it was for me to see you manhandling Leah."

He nodded as if all was forgotten and got up, staring at me. "Gehirn, I don't like you. You're a parasite, and I don't care if you're a friend of the Cullen's or not. Leah belongs here, and you don't, so shove off." I bristled at his words, preparing to finish what I had started, except with my own hands, when Leah lay her hand on my own, calming me down.

I went through my checklist, feeling her hand.

I smiled falsely at Sam and said, "I guess I will just have to do my best to make you and your tribe see I am a friend to you. Now what did you want with Leah?"

**Leah's PoV**

I smiled at both Sam's obvious attempt to goad Gehirn into attempting to kill him, and the way Gehirn shook with possessive rage. As he took my hand, he felt every part of it very carefully, like he did before. The first time, I was curious to why he did it, but kept my mouth shut. Now I realized that he was using the sensation of feeling my hand to calm him down and keep his head level.

My smile turned into a frown when he asked what Sam wanted for me. If there was anything I was, it was self-sufficient, and I didn't want _any_ man taking care of me without my express permission…

_What are you doing, Gehirn!?_

_What do you mean Hasi?_

_  
Why are you taking charge of the situation?_

… _I do not understand, Hasi… This is what the man does… He takes care of his woman, and protects her…_

_What you are doing is not taking care of me! What you are doing is misogynistic…_

_I did not view it in quite the same light… I apologize Hasi… Would you like to take care of this?_

His voice was in my head was laced with laughter. I tried to force myself not to smile, but failed horribly… I just couldn't help it…

_I think, just this once, you can take care of this, Gehirn._

He burst into outright laughter and said aloud "Very well Hasi, I will _take care of this_ for you."

As Sam look confused and took turns staring at either one of us, Gehirn swung me into his arms as I screeched lightly into his neck. He then ran as fast as he could towards the Cullens and set me down as he knocked on the door…

God he was fast, it had barely taken any time at all!

As Carlisle opened the door and smiled Gehirn said "Carlisle, I need you to get Leah and I to the airport without Jacob's pack interfering."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there!

Sorry for the long wait, I've been flooded with finals and papers and projects and composition homework and blah blah blah :P

Anyway, my soundtrack for this piece was Mendelssohn's first (And only) Violin Concerto

P.S. If you don't know who Mario Lanza is, just google him. He's easy to find

P.P.S. I don't own anything in Twilight except for maybe-kinda-sorta-not really Gehirn :P

* * *

**Leah's PoV**

I sat in my seat next to Gehirn in our private section of the plane, and I was still stunned in wonder… Over not only one thing, but three.

First, that I we had avoided my pack and made it to the airport

Two, that the Cullens had helped us get there

Three, that once we were at the airport, Gehirn just walked up to the desk and bought out the entire first class section of a high class plane on the way to a small town in Germany.

Sitting in the middle of the section, lying back in my leather covered seat, I was able to sit and admire Gehirn. I then noticed why he looked so familiar. Growing up, my grandfather had loved Opera, and one singer in particular. Mario Lanza. Looking at him now, Gehirn looked almost exactly like him. He had the cleft chin, the sexy grin, and a facial structure that made me want to pounce him. I assumed that Gehirn was listening in, because he smiled and tightened his grip on my hand. "You know, eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves." I said as he continued to smile a thoroughly male smile

"Hearing that you think that I'm attractive enough to make you want to "Pounce" me is not exactly hearing bad of myself, Hasi." He said, laughter laced in his voice. Thinking about it, I wasn't attracted to him in the least bit… In fact, I would have been more attracted to a piece of wood. He frowned and gave me a pointed look that made me burst out in laughter... I leaned over and kissed him lightly saying, "Sorry, hun, I'm just playing with you."

Leaning back in my seat I took his hand in mine and squeezed lightly as I closed my eyes. I had only been on a plane once before, and it had been so disorienting that I had thrown up. I was hoping that if I fell asleep, I would save myself the embarrassment of throwing up in front of Gehirn. I flushed with first attraction and then shame as his fingers squeezed mine affectionately and I realized that he had been listening in. "Do I have to put up a no trespassing sign?" I said, slightly irritated that he knew how vulnerable I was.

Laughing, he brushed my hair with a free hand and leaned over to brush his lips against mine thinking to me _"It is nothing to be ashamed of Hasi, everyone finds something repelling, you just happen to not agree with being up in the air for a long period of time."_ I leaned closer then him and tried to deepen the kiss thinking back _"Don't think you can distract me by kissing me Gehirn, I don't like it that you know everything I think… It hardly makes for an even-sided relationship."_ He started kissing me more deeply, his tongue gliding along my lips until he suddenly backed away, his body leaving mine, but his hand remaining in my grasp.

Just as he pulled away, a young flight attendant walked by us, looking around curiously, and then settling her eyes on Gehirn and laughing to herself. "Good afternoon Mr. Zerfall, this explains the absence of a first class. It's nice to see you." Gehirn smiled and inclined his head saying "And yourself, Mary. Your voice sounds radiant today." She laughed again and said "Who's this charming young lady?" "Oh, this young little minx? I captured her and bringing her back to my home to torture her for hours on end." His voice laced with laughter and gave my hand an affectionate squeeze. The flight attendant cast me a speculative glance while laughing and walked off without another word. Turning my head to look at him, I made sure he felt the irritated curiosity I was sending him.

"_Before you ask, Hasi, no, I have never engaged in anything other then polite relations with any of the flight attendants on my travels, and yes, I travel quite a bit, and am known quite well for my ability and habit to buy out the first class of any of my flights."_ I laughed aloud and smiled at him leaning my head on his shoulder. "Well isn't this nice… I managed to imprint on a guy who knows how to travel in style… At least I know I'll never go hungry." We both laughed and then I groaned as the plane started moving. I just wanted to go to sleep… "_Gehirn… can you?" "Done."_ I smiled as the cool sensation seeped through my entire brain and I fell in to a deep sleep.

I dreamt only of a future of a man whose hand I still clutched in mine.


End file.
